


Garden Reunion

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: The gang gets back together for their ten year reunion. Who comes, who stays?
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim & Ondine, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	Garden Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for @sorcerymuses from tumblr for your Miraculous Secret Santa! Hope you enjoy!

'I can't believe it's been ten years since we all graduated together,' Rose said, gesturing to the busy room elegantly with a glass of champange. She was wearing a pink slip dress in the warm summer heat of the garden party that surrounded her, and a smile that matched to make her look radiant.

'What I can't believe is how many people made it,' Alix pointed out in return. She had come in a finely tailored suit, but had removed the jacket to show that her white shirt was sleeveless and tasteful. Gone was the pink hair of yesteryear, now a deep purple that had been cropped short simliar to Rose's. 'After we all graduated we pretty much scattered to the wind in our little pairs. I've hardly heard from anyone since we left, even though we said we'd catch up.'

'I thought it was so cute how many of us all paired up after we graduated. I heard that Ivan and Mylene have had number two: a little girl.' Rose smiled. 'You missed out on a lot since you went away to America for university, I'm sorry to say, but your Aunty Rose is here to catch you up!'

'I'm sure I can guess, even from just looking around right now. And I didn't miss everything, I went to the five year reunion!' Alix teased. 'I'm sure there's enough kids having been popped out for you to be "Aunty Rose" for as much as you like.'

Juleka came up from behind Rose and slipped an arm around her waist. 'Oh? Care to make some guesses?' She wore a chic purple number with a short black jacket despite the heat, and pecked Rose on the cheek.

'Well obviously you two are still together,' Alix started. 'Not that that's a surprise. Especially by the way Rose has been waving around that ring since you both got here,' she smiled.  
Juleka glanced down at her wife, who only shrugged innocently. 'I don't know what she's talking about.' Rose turned her eyes back to Alix. 'Did you see the photos on Instagram of where we renewed our vows in Marseille? Wasn't it romantic?'

'Sure looked it,' Alix returned with a laugh. 'Though it's hard to sift through the sheer volume of photos that you put up.'

'Ok, who's next for guessing?' Juleka gestured to the rest of the garden around them from where they stood at the canapé table. 

'Well,' Alix's eyes fell on Kim, who was staring up at the statue placed in the corner of the garden while a few others were clearly trying to talk him down. 'Kim's probably doing his sports thing. Wasn't he dating that swimmer?' Alix hesitated. 'Wait, I remember some super over-the-top proposal video I saw somewhere online, so what's the deal?'

Rose laughed out loud. 'Yes, he married Ondine. He put on this huge proposal with flowers and choreographed dancers and fountains and everything, and after she finished laughing she said yes. Honestly, it was like something out of a romantic comedy.'

'You can't lie Rose, you love those romantic comedies,' Juleka pointed out with a smile. 'Or was that all-day marathon for your birthday wasted?'

'No way! It was the perfect birthday! I loved every minute, but I'm not a teenager anymore. That kind of excess in real life would be expensive.'

'Ok, so who else is here,' Alix hummed to herself. 'Did Nathanial ever put a ring on Mark?' She questioned, spotting the couple by the punch table. 

'Yes, they eloped.' Rose pouted slightly.

'You're not still mad that you haven't seen the photos, are you?' Juleka questioned jokingly.

'It's important!' Rose replied. 'I can't believe they didn't even tell us friends about it until the next event! I need to know the details!'

'They said they wanted a quiet ceremony.' Juleka pointed out. 

'Here, I got you Rose,' Alix started. 'It probably went something like this: "Hey Mark will you marry me?", "Yep", "cool, hey look there's a minister over there because Italy, let's get hitched", "done", "dearly beloved, will you two grooms take each other to be your lawfully wedded grooms?", "yep", "yep" "done and done".'

'Alix, you don't have a romantic bone in your body.' Rose said dryly. 

'I take pride in that fact.'

There was a commotion by the entrance to the party, as a new figure swept in, trailed by a few unfamiliar plus ones that looked up to their leader in avid admiration.

'What about Lila?' Alix asked, her eyes following the girl's grand entrance. She had long forgone the bangs and tinted red hair for her natural brunette, which was surprisingly tastefully piled up into a braided bun. Her champagne coloured, strapless dress trailed behind her into a short train, and a sheer wrap was draped around her elbows to which her gloves reached. 'It seems she's doing alright for herself, surprisingly.'

'Oh, be nice. She's mellowed, ever since she got that amazing acting job through her contacts.' 

Alix glanced sideways at Juleka, who gave her a hint of a warning look.

'Oh, I see. Are those her assistants?' Alix looked back at her entourage, who were now scattering to prep the room, find her a glass of champagne and a chair. 

'Yes, I think so. She keeps a couple of interns to assist her with her ongoing medical issues while she works.'

'Does she have a lot of issues then?' Alix barely stifled a grin. 

'Not so many, but there's always new things popping up,' Juleka replied, pokerfaced. 

'I'm going to say hello, you two should come with me!' Rose said, moving in Lila's direction and taking Juleka by the hand. 

'Is she still doing work with the Agreste brand?' Alix asked Juleka in an undertone as they were towed in the girl's direction. 

'Yes, more than ever. Ever since Adrien left she's had her eyes on the prize.'

'Lila, how are you?' Rose exclaimed as soon as they were in earshot. 

An assistant leant over to whisper quickly into Lila's ear and Lila smiled in recognition. 'Rose! It's been so long, I can't believe it,' she replied, easing herself down into a ciar. 'And Juleka, and Alex, how are you three?'

'Oh, amazing! Alix's just got back from America, I can't believe how good the timing came out for this party. We haven't seen her in forever!' Rose replied. 'And we're doing great, I'm back working at College Françoise Dupont! I'm so happy to be helping people whenever I can.'

'That's great,' Lila said with a smile that hardly reached her eyes. 'You'll be teaching the next generation about the world. Could you get me a glass of water?'  
Alix glanced at the jug next to Lila as Rose happily agreed, before moving off. 

'So, Lila, we were just talking about how everyone has paired off after school. Do you have anyone in your life?' Alix questioned, not half as cheerfully as she had been to Rose. She and Lila had never seen eye to eye completely, mostly due to the clear deceptions of Lila in Alix's opinion.

'Of course, can't you see my ring?' Lila proffed a delicate hand. Despite wearing gloves, she had taken her sizeable diamond ring and was wearing it on the outside of the glove. 'I got engaged at the beginning of the year in secret. I can't tell you to whom though, I don't want the press to get a hold of it just yet!' She said with a hint of conspiracy. 

'I see, well, congratulations.' Alix eyed her up. 'Have you heard from Adrien lately?'

'Oh, him?' Lila rolled her eyes. 'He quit his father's business completely, and the modelling industry altogether. What does it matter after that?' Lila sat forward in a stage whisper. 'I heard that it was because he'd gotten a girl pregnant, and she threatened to go to the press. It was such a scandal, because she was so young, you know,'

'Oh? How do you know about this apparant girl?' Alix questioned, an eyebrow raising slowly.

'You hear a lot of things in the acting world, especially when you're as high-flying as I am. There are no secrets from me.' Lila said with a smirk.

'I heard that he quit everything because he was sick of it,' Juleka pointed out. 'Doesn't he work in a shop downtown now or something?'

Lila waved it away with a snort. 'That's just what the press want you to think.'

Rose returned, a glass of water in hand. 'What does the press want you to think?' 

'About Adrien,-' Lila started, but was cut off. 

'Oh, Adrien! He works with Marinet-'

'Marinette!!' Lila's eyes flashed. 'He's working with Marinette? He's been barred from the fashion industry!' She caught the way Rose was looking at her. 'It's just awful!' She added with a delicate sniff and dabbing of her eyes.

'Oh, speaking of, Marinette's coming tonight,' Juleka said. 'So you can ask her yourself.'

'She is!?' Lila snapped around. 'She's not here though,'

'She said she's running late.' Juleka shrugged. 'I think she's coming with Alya and Nino.'

Lila looked like she was about to sneer, but covered it quickly. 'It would be good to see Alya again, hope she doesn't press me about,' she lifted her hand and waved the ring at them, 'you know,'

'The fact you're engaged?' Alix pointed out point-blank, and Lila's jaw tightened. 

'Yes, thank you Alex. That.'

'Well why don't you ask them? Here come Alya and Nino now!' Rose pointed to the entrance, where the two had clearly just been dropped off. 

'Where's Marinette?' Alix asked, as she was clearly not with the pair. 

She didn't wait for Lila's answer, and moved towards Alya and Nino instead. 

When she approached they greeted her warmly, and Alya immediately complimented her on her tailor and hair stylist. 

Alix returned the compliment to them both, before asking, 'So how are you both? I heard that Marinette was coming with you?'

'Oh, no,' Alya laughed. 'She's coming with everyone's favourite blonde. She should be right behind us though.'

Nino shook her hand warmly. 'It's good to see you, I'm really glad to see you're doing so well.'

'Still making music, music man?' Alix grinned.

'You know it,' Nino returned. 'But I produce now, managing some of the best bands in the city. Including yours truly,' he winked.

Alya nudged him. 'Look, here they come now,' she said, looking back over her shoulder.

Two glamourously dressed people were walking towards them, talking animatedly.

'See? We didn't need the driver in the end, you know I don't like bothering him unless there's an event,' Marinette was saying. She tucked a loose strand of long, flowing black hair behind her ear, her sapphire jewelry flashing in the half-light spilling from the hedged entrance to the garden. 'The Uber was fine.'

'The Uber was not fine!' Snapped back none other than Chloé, who tossed her hair animatedly. 'I'm going to give him one star, and he's lucky I can't go lower. Dropping us off at the end of the street like that. Ridiculous.'

'You're the one that wanted to be dropped there so that you wouldn't be embarrased by an Uber,' Marinette lightly chastised. 'Now you're letting the whole party know by complaining about it.'

Chloé puffed out her cheeks for a moment. 'I hate it when you're right.' She turned her attention to the small gathering by the door. 'Oh, look who it is,'

'Hey girls!' Alya exclaimed, giving Marinette a hug as she passed. 'It's been so long! Is Adrien not coming tonight?'

'Adrikins was busy,' Chloé looked put out. 'You know how he is with crowds these days. Plus,' her eyes flashed in Lila's direction. 'Certain people here aren't worth his time of day.'

'We're mostly here to see you guys,' Marinette added. 'Isn't that right?' she elbowed Chloé playfully. 

'That's right,' Chloé said, without effort. 'There's a few loose things to do here before we head back to Milan.'

'Oh, I didn't know you two were working together,' Alix said, 'I thought you two couldn't stand each other.' 

'You've been away too long, my friend,' Alya smiled. 'These two are running one of the biggest fashion brands in Paris as well as Milan and Rome right now.'

'And only improving, obviously,' Chloé pointed out with a grin. 'Lucky there isn't that much competition here in Paris.'

'What do you mean, not much competition?' Came the voice of Lila, who joined them as they moved towards the drinks table. 'Your little brand can hardly get off the ground here in Paris!'

All five stiffened slightly, but Marinette rolled onto one hip, planting a hand there. 'Aren't you wearing one of our dresses right now, Lila?' She looked her up and down with a grin.

'W-what are you talking about?' Lila pushed back. 'This was handmade in Milan by the finest-'

'It was made by Emile, I'd recognize that stitching anywhere,' Chloé said dryly. 'Emile's one of our best, clearly. Shame it had to be wasted on you.'

Lila flushed red, before turning and stomping away. 

'Be careful of those delicate ankles!' Alya called after her, and took the returning murderous glance with glee.

'Nicely done,' Marinette said, leaning over and kissing Chloé's cheek.

Chloé grinned. 'She makes it so easy.'

'She really does,' Marinette replied with a smile. 

'Oh!' Alix said suddenly. 'But Marinette, you're not wearing-'

Marinette lightly smacked Chloé shoulder. 'You can blame her for me not wearing my ring everywhere.'

'It's not my fault it outshines everything else,' Chloé returned. 'If you would be a little more glamourous it would fit in better!'

'I think I'd need to be on the Met Gala in order to be able to wear that ring, Chloé.' Marinette teased. 

Chloé smiled. 'Well you can hardly blame me when only the best is worthy.' She flushed slightly. 

'Aw, is she still turning red after all this time?' Alya teased. 

'Noone asked you,' Chloé turned and hid her face by taking up a glass from a nearby table. 'Different topic, why is Kim on top of that statue over there?'

'Because it's Kim, why else?' Alix shrugged. 'But hang on, I thought Juleka said that Adrien was the one who was working with Marinette?'

'Oh, she said that?' Marinette questioned. 'No, he's working with my parents, actually. Turns out his passion is pastries, though I think everyone saw that from how quickly they

disappeared during our school days together.'

Alix grinned, but slowly her eyes dropped. 'I'm sorry to hear about what happened,'

'He doesn't care about any of that,' she waved her away. 'He just wants the quiet life, you know? And with his wife Kagami about to have their first, my parents are going completely insane for their adoptive grandkid. It's all the attention he wants.'

'You know Lila's saying he got a girl pregnant?' Alix pointed out. 'It's why he left.'

'He left because of his father. Simple as that.'

'Well, if it helps you were dating him at the time,' Alya elbowed her playfully. 'Got anything to tell us?'

Marinette glanced down at her perfect figure. 'Yes, actually, I do.' She turned to Chloé. 'I wanted to tell you in private, dearest, but I've actually been pregnant for the last eight years.'

'I can't believe I never knew,' Chloé replied flatly, before grinning. 'What sort of ridiculous nonsense is that? She's clearly after the company.'

'She's also "secretly engaged",' Alix pointed out, with appropriate quote gestures. 'Take that as you will.'

'Can you believe it?' Marinette said with a laugh, but composed herself. 'Nope, I'm here for a good time with my friends. I'm not going to spend it gossiping about Lila.'

'Suit yourself,' Chloé shrugged. 'So who's she engaged to?'

'Chloé,' Marinette said in a warning tone. 'Why don't we do some rounds?'

Chloé pulled a face, but when Marinette looped an arm through hers she couldn't help but smile.

'I know it's been three years, but I can't believe what a couple they make,' Alya said as the group watched them go. 'I remember when they hated each other's guts back in middle school.'

'Well, you know how it is when little boys pull little girls pigtails,' Nino shrugged.

'What, that little boys need to be taught how to deal with their emotions properly so they don't end up on wanted posters?' Alix pointed out.

'Uh, yes,' Nino agreed, 'but my point is that when Chloé got over herself, more or less, they worked things out really well. Adrien really helped with that, I think.'

'So what did Adrien have to say about his best friend and his ex dating?'

'He was pretty over the moon when everything happened, and for the record it's his two best friends dating, but he has a lot of best friends these days. We're proud of him.' Alya said. 

'I can tell,' Alix smiled. 'I'll have to drop by the bakery and say hello while I'm in town.'

'He'd like that, I'm sure.' Alya smiled back.


End file.
